


A Pintura

by carolss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Romano tinha pedido para que Espanha queimasse aquela pintura diversas vezes





	A Pintura

Romano tinha pedido para que Espanha queimasse aquela pintura diversas vezes, e ameaçado a outra nação até mais vezes dizendo coisas que ele faria que iam de violência fisica basica a até ameaçar começar uma guerra se qualquer um visse a mesma.

A pintura em questão tinha sido encomendada por Espanha séculos atrás na época em que Romano ainda vivia em sua casa, ele estava sentado ao lado de Espanha em sua roupinha de empregada e ele estava sorrindo, o que Romano jurava que tinha sido uma adição do pintor imbecil porque ele nunca tinha sorrido naquela época.

E quando Espanha dizia que ele se lembra de diversas ocasiões em que Romano sorriu naquela época Romano geralmente dizia que ele era um idiota com problemas de memória. E ele ficava vermelho. Espanha ainda achava fofo quando Romano ficava vermelho daquele jeito, mas agora misturado com isso havia algo mais, as vezes um pouquinho de atração, outras vezes muita.

E era por causa disso que ele realmente mantinha a pintura, para se lembrar que não importava o quão velho Romano parecia agora em alguns níveis ele sempre seria o menino que ele criara e que havia algumas linhas que ele não podia se permitir cruzar.


End file.
